megaterafandomcom-20200214-history
The Democratic Federation of Thunderflash
"Through the weather, fight we must!" -James Stater Nationstates Summary The Federal Commonwealth of Thunderflash is a massive, genial nation, ruled by James Stater with an even hand, and notable for its pith helmet sales, irreverence towards religion, and restrictive gun laws. The compassionate, hard-working population of 1.749 billion Thunderflashians have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The medium-sized government juggles the competing demands of Administration, Education, and Defense. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Flashtopilis. The average income tax rate is 47.4%. The all-consuming Thunderflashian economy, worth 192 trillion thunder pounds a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Tourism industry, with significant contributions from Trout Farming, Basket Weaving, and Cheese Exports. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is an impressive 110,066 thunder pounds, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 3.8 times as much as the poorest. The electric eel is a protected species, the ruling party has a devil of a time keeping order in the ranks, strict term limits have been applied to all elected offices, and condos feature wall-mounted cages containing endangered animals. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a capable police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Thunderflash's national animal is the electric eel, which frolics freely in the nation's sparkling oceans, and its national religion is Feradianism. Political Geography Thunderflash is divided into 15 states. Eastern Australia, New Zealand, New Guinea, Borneo, Sumatra, Malaysia (only comprised of west Malaysia) Sulawesi, Java, Maluku, Timor, Solomon Islands, Caledonia, Fiji, Vanuatu, and Brunei. Like the United States, we have territories. 10 territories, to be exact. They are Palau, Guam, Micronesia, Nauru, Tuvalu, Tonga, Christmas Island, Cocos Islands, Niue, and Samoa. We have 3 cities with special autonomous status. They are Singapore, Jakarta, and Kuala Lumpur. We also have an autonomous republic in our nation. It is called The Outback Federation. Finally, we have puppet states. 2 of them. Thunderflashian Philippines, and Thunderflashian Taiwan. Physical Geography Thunderflash is part of two continents, Asia and Oceania. The islands in the regions of Oceania are fairly tropical, and very warm. Australia's eastern coast and New Zealand have very temperate climates. Indonesia, however, is EXTREMELY tropical, and is prone to volcano eruptions, usually on the states of Sumatra and Borneo. The border between Australia and Indonesia is called the Australian Straits, even though the gulf in between them is huge. The Outback is a very large desert, and it has very hot climates, is home to many different animals and fauna, and is home to many indigenous peoples after Feradia colonized them in the 1800s. The country does not have many mountains chains as the nation is more of a collection of huge islands rather than a large contiguous one like Russia or China. However, high canyons and plateaus do appear in Borneo and the Outback, as well as hills in eastern Australia and New Zealand's temperate climates. Demographics Thunderflash is very diverse. We have 45% White, 35% Asian, 10% Black, and 10% Other. The languages spoken are: English at 65%, Chinese at 20%, 5% Arabic, and 10% Other/200 other languages. Thunderflash is also the second largest country in the world that speaks English as a primary language behind Feradia, Thunderflash's once ruling nation. We have four main language groups we recognize as official languages; English, Feradian, Chinese, and Native groups. Arabic is a secondary language. In terms of religion, 82% are Christian, and of that 62% are Protestants, 20% are Catholic. You have Muslim at 8% with 6% Sunni and 2% Shia, and at 5% is Hindu. and the remaining 5% are native tribal religions. Allies Thunderflash is probably one of the best people to be friends with. Thunderflash loves their fellow Pacific Islanders like Hawaii (USA). Thunderflash also keeps in touch with Southern Asia, with embassies in Vietnam, Thailand, Bangladesh and India. Especially India, because many Indian people live and work in Thunderflash, and Hindu is a religion in Thunderflash. Thunderflash and Feradia also love each other as a son and father situation, and Feradia always has Thunderflash's back if something goes wrong. Father like son, son like father. Thunderflash also is close allies as the USA, as many tourists from there flock to Thunderflash in the cold American winter, to go down south and share some stuff with Australians. They also are born from the same father, Feradia, so they always have been allies with each other since Thunderflash got independence in 1932. They have spent time together, fighting in WW1, WW2, and the Cold War as allies. Thunderflash's best friend though, would have to be China. Ever since Thunderflash got independence, Chinese citizens have been moving to Thunderflash. Today, there are big communities of Asians in New Guinea, Australia, and New Zealand. Flags and Symbolism Modern Thunderflashian Flag (1984-present) History The flag of modern Thunderflash was created by David Foster (father of Terry Foster) in 1961, as the new naval ensign of Thunderflash. 21 years later, Thunderflash became an independent nation. The new Thunderflashian Parliament decided to not change their flag yet, and they would change it sometime "later" as they needed to stabilize the new country. However, later became 1984. David, feeling a sense of pride for his new business in art, decided to write a suggestion to the governor of Eastern Australia (where he lived) to send this flag to Parliament to decide if it would become Thunderflash's new flag. The Parliament and the Feradian Commonwealth accepted this new flag, and it still waves today. Symbolism * The red signifies the red sun of the Outback, and for the blood of those who fight for the country. * The light blue signifies the peaceful liberal party of Thunderflash, the leading party since 1967. It also represents democracy and it's friendship towards the west. * The dark blue signifies the rainforests in Indonesia, it also signifies the wall between innocent blood (the red) and the peace (the light blue) * The yellow in the lightning signifies the hot and arid climate in Australia, and the lightning's cartoony color (shows how colorful, cultural, and vibrant Thunderflash's culture is) Trans-Pacific Thunderflashian Flag (1893-1984) History The flag of Commonwealth or Trans-Pacific Thunderflash was created by Winston Coulson, a Feradian colonial sergeant who needed a flag for his division, named 403rd Flying Falcons Division. He got so caught up in his work that he created this flag, shown on the right, of Thunderflash. His general loved the design, and thought it would be a better idea for a commonwealth flag of Thunderflash. So, the colonial leader of Thunderflash at that time, Issac Johnstat, requested it to Emperor George V of Feradia for the new flag of the Commonwealth of Thunderflash. George accepted, and this flag became the new flag of Thunderflash. Symbolism * The Feradian flag symbolizes Feradia * The lightning bolt signifies Thunderflash and the intense weather * The red signifies the hot temperatures and volcanoes of Indonesia, and also the redness of the Outback. * The first stripe, colored dark-blue, signifies the rainforests in Indonesia, it also symbolizes as Thunderflash's position as a naval hotspot . * The second stripe, colored electric blue, signifies the water, the sky, and the naval power of Thunderflash. (Note that the symbolism is unofficial, as Winston Coulson did not make any meanings to the flag's significations. The Emperor made the symbolism.) History Early Colonization (1770) In 1770, Japan attacked all of Thunderflash's current territory, and Eastern China. This caused Feradia and other colonial powers to split the country. Feradia got all of current Thunderflash, including Korea and Japan. The Feradians landed in Sydney Harbor on the battle. They then took over Flashtopilis (wasn't made yet) and they made a village there. They called this new village Flashtopilis. Then, they built more, colonized more, and took over Japan. They then split the occupied territories into two colonies. Thunderflash and the rest claimed by Greater Feradia. (Nowadays, Japan is Gran Japannia) They then started making ports on the east coast, and one on the west coast, called Pert Growth (1775) Thunderflash started to grow. Sydney was reconstructed, Tasmania was conquered, and the young colony built up it's army. Flashtopilis was being reconstructed, and the colony began to create a government. The new colony became an official crown colony of Feradia, and finally began making it's own flag. (shown on right) Thunderflash acted as a big pit-stop for Feradian ships from Canada to India, and vice versa. Because of this, Thunderflash's naval ports became some of the best in the empire. Perth and Sydney grew substantially. Growth of Flashtopilis and the Thunder Diamond Flashtopilis then became the early central hub of all of Thunderflash, connecting all four cities; Melbourne, Sydney, Canberra, and Flashtopilis. Nowadays, this hub is called the Thunder Diamond. Because of this, Flashtopilis became the new capital of the growing colony of Thunderflash. Sydney became more of a naval hotspot, so Chinese diplomats came to Thunderflash, asking for an embassy in Sydney. The idea of an embassy in a colony was pretty strange and outlandish, but since the Chinese were friendly to the Feradians and Thunderflashians, the colony accepted. (This also leads into Thunderflash's strong Chinese demographics and friendships; Check Allies and Demographics) Spanish Invasion (1780) Feradia and Spain were at war in 1780 over colonization and land. Because of this, Thunderflash and most of the commonwealth got dragged in. This was Thunderflash's first war, and they took it seriously. Spain claimed New Zealand, Australia, the Philippines, and Papua New Guinea as part of the Spanish Empire. It was here Thunderflash's power and military came into question. How could a 10 year old colony defend itself? Well, because of the Thunder Diamond, many ships were built in Melbourne, Flashtopilis, and Canberra, only to be shipped to Sydney for warfare. This was where the Thunderflashian Royal Navy was founded, and the nation's army as a whole. Many ships from Guam and the west coast of South America were being shipped to land on the east coast of the colony. This meant a navy sailing a maximum of 12,658 km to arrive on Thunderflash. This meant Spanish supply chains were weak, and highly unsuccessful as ships couldn't travel that far without sick men, food shortages, etc. So, the new Thunderflashian Royal Navy invaded Guam and Spanish island in the Pacific Ocean very easily, without much resistance, and so, the Spanish surrendered Guam, some parts of South America, and $90 million dollars (at the time of inflation) to the Empire, of which only Guam went to Thunderflash. True Thunderflash Not much is known about True Thunderflash. All is known is that when Thunderflash is angry / dying in war, they can transform into True Thunderflash. This gives Thunderflash the power of magic, power of weather, and other unknown effects. Links / Sources Thunderflash Universe https://www.nationstates.net/nation=thunderflash | Thunderflash itself https://www.nationstates.net/nation=thunderflashian_taiwan | The puppet of Thunderflashian Taiwan https://www.nationstates.net/nation=thunderflashian_philippines | The puppet of Thunderflashian Phillippines Thunderpollia Universe https://www.nationstates.net/nation=thunderpollia | Thunderpollia https://www.nationstates.net/nation=new_thunderflash | New Thunderflash (Rebels) Countryballs / Artwork